kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Itsuro Takamizawa
was , a fictional character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. He was one of the 13 Kamen Riders that the story revolves around, though his only screen appearance was in the TV Special 13 Riders, which was considered an alternate story to the TV series. History 13 Riders He was a thirty-eight year old businessman, head of the Takamizawa Group. Extremely wealthy, Takamizawa kept his sinister nature hidden to protect his public image. He accepted Kanzaki's proposal to join the Rider War so that he could gain more power and rule the world. In the "13 Riders Special", he was the one to kill Kamen Rider Raia. Soon after he saw Shinji as a threat to his own plans and gathered every like-minded Rider to team up and dispose of the troublemaker. He also managed to mortally injure Kamen Rider Knight with his Final Vent, only to be killed by Knight's Final Vent immediately afterwards. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Verde was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Ryuki (Video Game) Kamen Rider Verde appears as a playable character in Kamen Rider Ryuki With others Kamen Riders of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Verde is an unlockable and playable character with the other Kamen Riders in Super Climax Heroes. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Verde is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider Verde . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Complete Works. Final Volume. p. 80-83. ISBN 978-4091014863. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight:' 20 km. *'Hearing:' 10 km. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 230 AP (11.5 t.) *'Kicking Power': 300 AP (15 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6 sec. Special Attacks: *'Bio-Winder': 2000 AP (100 t.) *'Death Punish': 5000 AP (250 t.) *'Advent: Biogreeza': 4000 AP (200 t.) Takamizawa can transform into Kamen Rider Verde using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Biogreeza. His Visor, the , is mounted on his left thigh. All of Verde's parameters, with the exception of his kicking power, are below average. Thus, he relies on deception to defeat his opponents rather than direct confrontation. Through the use of the Hold Vent, Verde can arm himself with the , a yo-yo weapon derived from Biogreeza's eye. He primarily relies on his Clear Vent, which makes him invisible, and the Copy Vent, which allows him to assume the appearance and weapon of a Rider. By using his Final Final Vent, Verde can execute his finisher, the Death Punish, in which Biogreeza grabs Verde's legs with its tongue and swings him into the target, resulting in both Verde and the enemy being launched into the air. Verde then grabs the opponent and spins around before performing a piledriver on the enemy as the two fall to the ground. Appearances: Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders, OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders - Fake Knight= Fake Knight Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Knight. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 10 km. *'Hearing': 25 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 200 AP (10 t.) *'Kicking Power': 300 AP (15 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4.5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Wing Lancer': 2000 AP (100 t.) *'Sonic Breaker': 1000 AP (50 t.) *'Shadow Illusion': 1000 AP (50 t.) *'Wing Wall': 3000 GP (150 t.) *'Hishouzan': 5000 AP (250 t.) *'Advent: Darkwing': 4000 APAdvent Cards. (200 t.) By using the Copy Vent Advent Card, Verde can imitate the form of another Rider. He used this ability to imitate Kamen Rider Knight in order to trick the other Riders into fighting each other. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders. }} Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Bio Visor - Verde's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World Behind the Scenes Portrayal Itsuro Takamizawa was portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Verde, his suit actor is . Notes *At 38, his actor was the oldest to be cast as a Kamen Rider, until Hiroyuki Watanabe was cast as Kamen Rider Gaoh, and later Takanori Jinnai as Kamen Rider Sorcerer, and finally when Tsurutaro Kataoka was cast to be "Kamen Rider Jun". *Kamen Rider Verde's name and appearance are derived the word "Verde" which means "green" in Latin based languages like Italian, Portuguese and Spanish. *Like other Riders, Takamizawa died an ironic death: He attacked Ren and Shinji because he thought they didn't have the will to fight in the war, only to be killed by Ren after supposedly killing him. *Verde is one of three riders in the series who has their Visor attached to their suit, the other two being Imperer whose Visor is mounted on his knee, and Gai whose Visor is on his shoulder. The same is said for their respective American counterparts. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki ** Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page See Also *Van & Grant Staley - Itsuro's American counterparts in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. *Kimura - The new Kamen Rider Verde in Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Category:Card Riders Category:Ryuki Characters